1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to a color wheel and in particular to a color filter assembly thereof providing improved balance and stability of rotation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional color wheel comprises a carrier 11, a color filter 12 and a motor 2. The color filter 12 is fixed to the carrier 11 by adhesive 13, wherein the carrier 11 is fixed to the shaft 22 at the center of the motor 2 with the cover 21. The motor 2 rotates the carrier 11 and the color filter 12 around central axis 10 via the shaft 22.
As mentioned, the color filter 12 is fixed to the carrier 11 by adhesive 13, however, the mass of adhesive 13 is difficult to control due to the flow property thereof such that the color wheel is unbalanced. Moreover, rotational instability and vibration may occur due to unbalanced mass distribution of the color wheel. Furthermore, the color filter 12 comprises a plurality of fan-shaped filter segments adhered to each other, hence, precise positioning thereof is difficult and the segments may be separated during rotation at high speed.